ASS academy
by The Two Stooges. One Got Drunk
Summary: Naruto all over again, Runescape style. Some slight modifications from the Naruto ideals, and, this takes place 100 years after the Naruto story, but will be nothing like it. Well, maybe the beginning...


Now, we don't own Naruto or Runescape, and please note: The prologue will be the only chapter type thing containing so much of a Naruto crossover.

A nice little village, nestled between an entire forest with trees denser than any in the world, would have made a major discovery for the land of Runescape… If it wasn't for the fact that it was about to be attacked. Another stray animal demon out for a night hunt to fill it's belly had come across The Village Hidden in the Leaves, even after if had changed it's name to Draynor. The people inside the village screamed in terror as it advanced.

"Oh my GOD! Run! It's the 24.58 tailed rabbit! AAAAH!" Some random villager screamed. Another villager, intrigued about the possibility of having about half a tail, rushed forward and asked the screaming villager about this mystery. "Oh, it got one of its tails cut off by Zezima…" And thus, the villager having his question answered. Set off at a run, screaming like a ninny.

"Who will stop this terrible beast?" And thus, S.O.M. (Secret Order of Magicians), hearing their cue, stepped forward, staffs ready, capes cleaned, and teeth white and smiling. Walking clichés, all of them.

They started to fight, but instead, after getting their asses kicked fairly quickly, decided to entrap the monster in yet another new born who would become a society reject only to save them all in the last minute. Or not, it depends on our mood.

"But who will it be this time? Naruto's dead, old age finally got to him, and even if he was alive, he'd no longer be a newborn!" One of the members of S.O.M. shrieked.

"Let's imprison it in that one lady's newborn! Let's make him the new society reject!"

The others agreed, and set off at a run towards that-one-lady's house. Upon getting there, they confronted the lady, and at once, realized their mistake. This lady was the oracle of their village. How could they do her wrong like that after all she had done for them? "I knew you would come." She said to the S.O.M. members. "Beside the point, he hasn't been born yet."

"We can wait," The leader of this group told her. And wait they did. That kid must be a bit slow, missing his cue in a story like that, and by so much. By the time the Oracle said "It's time" and the group of S.O.M. member had gone outside, the 24.58 tailed Rabbit had destroyed 12 of the village in its search of houses, villagers, and unsuspecting cabbages. Fortunately though, rabbits were not as fierce as foxes, but that also added to their humiliation of getting their asses kicked by one. They would never live it down…

They entered the house again when they heard a crying baby. The Oracle looked up at them and said "His name is Mogata, take him." And promptly threw Mogata at them. One of the S.O.M. member shrieked like a girl, while another ran forward, only to trip over a loose floorboard, while yet another member ran forward, only to have Mogata land on his head. For a baby, he had hit him hard. The oracle laughed and tapped the baby with her knuckles. The leader, who we will now refer to by her name, Rebecca (Now 15 years old), almost took him from her. She stopped when the heard the sound of The Oracle's hands on wood. "Made it myself while I waited for the real one…" She said, then reached behind her back, and gave Rebecca the true Mogata, crying and everything. She turned to Rebecca and said, "Can you promise me he won't be the new society reject?"

"I do believe the only person that will be miffed about the rabbit demon that will be inside Mogata will be the cabbage man," At this, The Oracle laughed, "But I'll do my best…" Rebecca said.

"Thank you, Rebecca…" The Oracle said, holding back tears as Rebecca exited with a crying Mogata, a bit nervous about having an old (Mid 40's…) crone guess her name so easily. And thus, with no grave incident (Surprisingly) the demon became trapped within Mogata, who seemed to want to become the new society reject, no matter how hard Rebecca tried. S.O.M., which, in his time, had changed his name to A.S.S. (Association of Surprising Secrets. There was nothing secret or surprising about magic, but hell they wanted a cool name, no matter what the abbreviation was.), and Mogata wanted to join… But first, he had to pass the academy…


End file.
